


5 Things Rose Weasley Hates About Lily Luna Potter

by maggie_weasleyxx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 5 Things, 5 things meme, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-08 03:45:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11638257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggie_weasleyxx/pseuds/maggie_weasleyxx
Summary: 5 Things





	5 Things Rose Weasley Hates About Lily Luna Potter

There were a few things Rose Weasley could say she hated, and though most of them revolved around her cousin Lily, she couldn’t find it in her to hate the girl herself.

Scorpius Malfoy was an obnoxious, perverted, nosy twit who just so happened to be her younger cousin’s boyfriend. Rose just could not see it. He was two years older than Lily; how would it even work out? Somehow, despite all his awful qualities, Lily thought she was in love with him.

“ _Sorry, Lils is busy this weekend. She’s coming with me to Hogsmeade_.” Scorpius had told Rose once. “ _Surely she can miss one Quidditch practise_?” And then one turned into seemingly thirty-seven until Rose had finally snapped and demanded that Lily Luna Potter made it to the Quidditch field at once.

But somehow, just somehow, the two stood strong and Rose hated it. How could Lily not see how effortlessly, frustratingly annoying Scorpius was? It was almost like he was trying to rile her up all the time and Lily _always_ took his side. 

Lily never stood up for Rose; she always agreed with Scorpius, like he was some Greek God or something. “ _Rose, stop. You’re just being silly. Scorpius would never go out of his way to make you upset_.”

Merlin, Rose could remember the time he had the audacity to ask her to do his homework because he wanted to take Lily to the astronomy tower to show her the stars. Of course Rose refused as she would never, ever have someone take credit for her own work. She did forget one thing though — he would definitely tell Lily and then she would stick up for him saying he just wanted to do a romantic gesture for her and that it should not have been a problem just the once. Rose Weasley, however, knew Scorpius well enough to know that if she did it once, she would be roped into doing it again and again.

It wasn’t like she hadn’t tried to be his friend; she spoke to him sometimes and they worked together in classes when they had nobody else. Maybe if he hadn’t been so rude to her, then she could have worked out some form of agreement. 

The worst thing about the Christmas season, was that Scorpius would be around the whole time she was at the Burrow.

”Rose, there you are! We were beginning to think your captain kept you late again.” Hermione Granger-Weasley grinned widely at her daughter pulling her in for a much-needed hug. 

“Rose is here?” Lily called from the stairs before she yelled again. “Scor, Rose is here.” She bounded down the stairs like an excited dog, her red hair flowing behind her as she ran to hug her cousin. 

Scorpius sauntered into the room, that signature cocky smirk on his face. “How are the Chudley Canons treating you Rose?” 

Rose glared at him, knowing exactly what he was insinuating. “Well, the team is doing really well. I have a feeling this season will be ours.”

The blonde just raised an eyebrow before looking over at Lily, a faint smile on his face. 

Now Rose couldn’t possibly deny the fact that Scorpius did indeed love her younger cousin, it was obvious even back when they were so much younger, but that didn’t stop her from hating him. There was something about that stupid smirk that made her want to punch it right off his face. 


End file.
